One to the Right
by megami juhachigou
Summary: In an AU where the saiya-jins never came to earth, Gohan is a punk singer dating Yamucha and Bulma's secong daughter. However, when the saiya-jins do arribe, he founds himself caught in a tangle. gh/oc, and v/b near the end


Disclaimer - The only chars from here that I own are Pants, Jinya, Socks, Jasuka, Amaku, Vegeta (Masaka),and more that may come along later. Damn, that's more than I thought…but I don't own the rest, so don't sue me. I actually have some $ at the moment, and I don't want you evil children to take it away ^_^  
  
One to the Right - by megami_juhachigou  
Chapter 1 - One to the Right (self-titled chap ya know…)  
  
A lone guitar and some drums were playing as Gohan took the stage. Several punk teenagers were gathered around as he grabbed the mic. "Still wandering, keeping my sanity, but they won't let me dream to live or live to dream. I'm still envisioning I'm singing to herd of thousands, soul searching for the few things that will make life all right. Pointless persecution, interrogate the hype. Pretending I'm respecting who I secretly fight."  
  
A full chorus of strings and percussion joined in as he started the melodious refrain. "One to the right, push me to the side, two minutes to decide what I'm going to say tonight. One to the right, push me to the side, two minutes to decide what I'm going to do with my life."  
  
He didn't even notice as a young woman entered the cantina converted punk show. Her long, green- and pink-dyed hair swayed behind her as she approached the stage, resting her arms on the platform, letting her dark eyes rest longingly on the object of her affection as he started the second verse.  
  
"Replacing ideals that would break trust down. I'm the king of apathy don't care to wear your crown. Brain children , the lemming, they suffocate my rise. Standing on hilltops, smiling, watching me breakdown. One to the right…"  
  
"Spent all my time on popularity and I accept my duality. But I'm growing out of it, growing out of it, growing out of it…"  
  
Her eyes took on a wistful look losing their focus as remembered when Gohan had first wrote this song. He had locked himself up in his room and refused to do anything until he finished. It took him about twenty minutes.  
  
The lighting got lower as he built up to the last powerful refrain. "…what I'm gonna do with my life…."  
  
The crowd went wild. It seemed as if the entire student body had come out for Way Beyond Help's first paying performance, and it made the young woman glad. Perhaps Gohan wasn't as much of a loser as he claimed he was.  
  
The band started up, preparing to play another song, but Gohan waved them away. "I'm gonna let Jinya take over, I need a brake." He hopped of the stage and over to the young woman.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, great show."  
  
"Thanks, Pants, I'm glad you could make it." He walked over the bar and got her a drink. "But don't you have work?"  
  
Pants laughed, remembering her sister Socks' son who she had been scheduled to watch today. "No, I told her about your gig and she let me take off."  
  
He took a sip from his drink, and then a big gulp. "You know, were still in need of a great tambourinist if you want the position."  
  
She laughed again, glad to be with her old friend. "Oh, your such a joker, Gohan."  
  
"No, I'm serious. The tambourinist is a vital role. Without one, we may not make it."  
  
Pants swirled her drink around in the glass. "I'll think about it then."  
  
Gohan looked up at the stage as Way Beyond Help, minus their lead vocalist/songwriter, performed another song to the delight of the audience.  
  
"How much ya getting paid?"  
  
"Not enough." He downed the last of his drink and ordered another. "I'm actually considering getting a real job for once."  
  
Pants eyed him warily. "What's gotten into you, Gohan?"  
  
He only shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. I mean, my parents are well-off, but we're not nearly as rich as your family. If I want to go to college, I'm going to have to pay my own way."  
  
"If you actually applied yourself, you might be able to get a decent scholarship."  
  
Gohan stood up and motioned to his appearance. He wore baggy jeans with a chain and a large black t-shirt that said 'use once and destroy.' His dark hair was spiked, both ears pierced, and he had the tattoo of a sword on his left bicep. "What college do you think will want to give me a scholarship?"  
  
She shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."  
  
He sighed. "I'd better get back up there. Thanks for coming!" He smiled and walked back to the stage.  
  
Pants watched Gohan as he left and waited for her heart to beat slower. Being around the young man always had that effect on her. Sure, maybe he was a junior in high school and she an eighth grader, but as she herself had said, 'stranger things have happened.'  
  
***  
  
Up above, in the solitary depths of outer space, a lone starship sat waiting. "Planet Chikyuu, Jasuka-hime-sama," spoke a soldier manning the helm.  
  
Jasuka, the Saiya-jin no Oujo, looked out the viewport, dark eyes searching the planet tastefully. "Wasn't this meant to be conquered already?"  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Of course, I remember clearly, Bardock and Suke's son, Kakarot."  
  
"I believe this is so but-"  
  
"Then why is it not conquered."  
  
"We never heard back from them, the mission was reported a failure and-"  
  
"Does my husband know of this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And his father, King Vegeta-sama?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you will die." She built a ki blast in her palm and flicked it at the worker, turning his body into a pile of dust. "Never send an alien to do a Saiya-jin's job."  
  
She turned to look back out the large window as two more workers carried out the remains of their co-worker. In her anger, she considered killing them too, but decided she was too few on workers anyway, competent or not.  
  
Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she searched the life-forms. A few of comparable strength, though most of it was a power level of 5 or below. Disappointed, she shook her head and cleared the screen. The victory would be hardly worth the effort, and yet she wondered why Kakarot hadn't finished the job.  
  
Jasuka walked out of the cockpit and over to her quarters. She would report to Vegeta about Chikyuu and send someone else in to manage the controls. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She remembered the promise she had made to Suke all those years ago, and she wasn't about to back down.  
  
Absorbed in her thoughts, the princess didn't even notice the loud cursing from her daughter's bedroom until the familiar whine of a ki blast filled her ears. She began to enter Amaku's quarters, but had second thoughts and turned back. She didn't want to intrude on her privacy.  
  
Masaka was standing near the doorway to the main rooms, scowling. Actually, he was named Vegeta, after his father, and his father before that. Masaka was only a nickname Jasuka has given him as a child, seeing as how impossible he was to watch after. Just like his father.  
  
The two were so similar, it was uncanny.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Masaka."  
  
"Konnichi wa." He didn't even look up at her.  
  
"Is something eating you?"  
  
He snorted. "Just waiting for father to come out of his conference."  
  
"I thought he was going to let you handle it this time."  
  
"So did I." With that, Masaka stormed off to his quarters.  
  
A/N - Ack! Just an intro for now. Hope you like, don't forget to review ^_^ 


End file.
